She'll Never Trust Again Once Betrayed
by SaturnNeko
Summary: SMInuyasha.She fled from the others because they fear her now she has arrived in another demension as a Neko yokai but could she trust these people she just meet in fright of betrayel again HotaruSess
1. New Dimension

Saturn-ok people this is my first ff so RR  
Neko-so….err…..yea…err….were the same person we just have erm….how should I say

Saturn-Split personalities……sheeesh it takes you such a long time to say something  
Nekoglare **I **unlike **somebody **have **manners**glare  
Saturn-wateva ….JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER

Neko y me……y do I get stuck with **HER** ook  
**I DO NOT OWN XP SAILORMOON TT OR INYUYASHA!HAPPI! **Lawyers come trying to get me to sign the 2 mile long (literally) forms……  
Neko-AHHHHHH!GET SATURN 2 SIGN IT NO WAY I'M DOIN IT!(RUNS FAAAAAAAAR AWAY)leaving only a trail of smoke  
Lawyers all turn and look at Saturn with the light shining on there glasses with the look that screams "**EVIL! RUUUUN ASAP**" Laughing as Saturn's eye enlarge and before she could run they got her trapped while Neko is somewhere laughing her head off **She'll Never Trust Again Once Betrayed**

It's been so long……so long that I've start to forget…….when was the last time I've felt anything…last time I cried….laugh…..smiled….n actually felt something other then …..no I don't even feel anything some may even say I'm emotionless. Why have I changed? What had happened to the bright caring girl that had existed once or had she even existed or was she just a façade that was use to hide the true me? It's all the past now. I knew the moment I stepped out of the door and set out to find out where does my feelings lie…..have they disappeared or just hidden deep inside my heart because of loneliness but that one time when I felt truly toughly betrayed and hated my those truly I trusted in…it doesn't matter now……because I know I moment I summoned her and pass the Gates of Time I knew there was no going back.

flashback

It was a sunny day I set out to Rei's shire for the meeting about the lack of youma attacking. When I walked to the temple and was about to open the door to Rei's room I heard then talking all of them inners' and outers' other then Setsuna I thought I was late but when I looked at my watch and I realized I wasn't late they we're just early….too early. The meeting didn't start till half a hour but when I was close to hear what they we're talking about I was shocked I felt tears gather at my eyes but I refuse to let them fall….letting them fall means that it's all true that I was weak and I refuse to be. I've heard these words for years over and over again even my own people that had treated me as there princess. But why does hearing them saying it make my heart ache so much….so much more then when the others' say it.

I ran I ran as fast as I could not stopping no matter how much breathing and my legs hurt .Subconsciously I notice that it was no longer sunny it was raining thunder rumbling in the sky when I reached the mansion I packed everything that I truly valued in to my subspace pocket. When I reached my jewelry box I considered not taking it but the design it was made of platinum in a rectangle shape around 7in.long 5in. wide and 4 in. tall with ancient designs of my home planet on it if anyone who understands it on the cover would say Death in the front would say destruction the left would spell silence the back would spell revolution and the right would spell rebirth. For those are what I represent….or do they represent me. When I transformed in to Eternal Sailor Saturn instead of dressed in the usual sailor outfit I was in something similar Eternal Sailor Moon in Sailor Stars. Three layer skirt top layer was the color of my eyes than melted into a darker shade then finally into black the same violet lace up boots on my left hand was fingerless black gloves that goes up to mid forearm with black, violet and light lavender (color of Queen Selenity's hair only darker) wrapped around the glove tying near the shoulder crating a 90 degree angle with a platinum ring with a dark amethyst with the ancient Saturn language carved onto it starting her as the heir to the throne of Saturn .

On my right arm was a little longer then wrist length silk black glove with a loose bracelet of platinum and silver wrapped twice around the wrist and then clasped by a small black jewel with a long chain around 3 in. trailing ending with a amethyst shaped like a tear drop. On the bow laid my heart crystal same like my choker. On my back was a pair of wings as black as night longer then Sailor moon's but doesn't stretch out as much I summoned my glaive and shouted "I Eternal Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth, Messiah of Silence and heir to the throne of Saturn summon the guardian of time Sailor Pluto senshi of time, heir to the throne of Pluto, daughter of Chronos I summon thee "I felt myself glow a dark violet and then the gates of time appeared before me as majestic as ever tall and wide carved with ancient designs as old as time with Sailor Pluto I started into her garnet eyes with my own violet ones .I felt my self mutter "Setsuna-mama…..I wa…"but she cut me off "I know , I know I've expected that soon they would feel this…way…just not so soon. I'll send you away to another dimension….. but…..you'll notice that there'll be some _minor_changes" I don't like the way her eyes are twinkling I felt myself started to slowly inch away eyes narrowing when she let out a rather evil giggle escape her lip. But before I knew it was falling around 100ft from the air……….nothing to worry about other then die if lucky just a few bones and ribs breaking………**WHAT THE 100FT IN THE AIR?  
**

Neko-OOOK now review the story…press the bottom button to the right! Just type in some comment  
Saturn-runs next to Neko gasping for breathH…..ow…… cou…h….ld u…ditch….h…me with …..th…o...se….lawyers!  
Neko- who told ya to let me say the disclaimer all by myself  
Saturnfaints from exhaustion

Neko-well bai bai till next time!


	2. Sit boy!

Neko- WE actually got reviews!  
Saturn- yepyepyep…..no say the disclaimer  
Neko- ya wanted 2 get barbered with lawyers again…  
Saturn- WHAT!WHERE!THEY'RE HERE! AHHHHHHHH!HEEEEEELP!  
Neko- sigh…..the joy now could ya could say the disclaimer Saturn  
dozens of lawyers pop up with forms and contracts holding pens out with the same evil glint as Neko  
Saturn- WE DO NOT OWN ANITHING ALRITE I SAID IT!NOW KEEP THE LAWYERS AWWWWAAAAYY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**She'll Never Trust Again Once Betrayed **

3 rd person POV

She was falling…..FAST TOO! Then as if something or someONE was screaming from inside her to act……and she listened .She'd SOMEHOW had manage to land on her feet like CAT would with her back legs bent and arms stretched out in front. When she stood up she vaguely registered there was something behind her when she turned around the was no one but the young violet eyed 16 years old looked down and saw a sleek black **TAIL ON HER BEHIND! **She stared at it for a few minutes before the shock finally passed and when the facts sink in and than she felt something **TWITCH ON HER HEAD** she reached her hand a felt it….she felt two furry triangular ears INSTEAD OF HER **REGULAR HUMAN EARS **she went into another state of shock though she had not shown any signs of surprise or shock but nothing this but staring into empty space." _I swear I'm going to hurt Pluto for this" _it was a silent promise. The she looked at her clothing glad that it was what she was wearing before she left.

A white short tube top that ended a few inch above her belly button with a black blouse with the top 2 and last bottom 3 unbutton with only 3 button ….err…..buttoned which showed a small white triangle of the tube top. The blouse's sleeve's were just ended where only her longest three finger nails were shown with black nail polish with the two buttons at the sleeve unbutton on both sleeves. With a black satin straight mini skirt that ended at mid thigh with dark violet thick stocking with knee high black lace up suede boots. Two thin silver belts crossing one another one hanging at her right side of the higher thigh a cross dangled off the belt while on the left side the symbol of Saturn laid a little lower a little more off to the side of the thigh. She felt her neck feeling her black satin choker with a small heart crystal and realized it was HER own start crystal that has shrunk and that she could remove it from the regular black satin choker and use it to transform instead of the regular henshin pen.

The pale teen slowly took in her surroundings she was surrounded by a forest and next to her was a dried up well. Then she reached into her subspace pocket and took out a little mirror and when she looked at it she observed her face as if it wasn't her own. Her face had markings like thin triangles that reached the middle of her cheeks but curved down at the higher and curved up at the lower at each side of her cheeks that were black. She had the symbol of the black 5 pointed star of Mistress Nine with the symbol of Saturn over it. Her eyelids had light lavender color eye shadow dark violet eyeliner on her narrow but still large cat like dark violet eyes. Her lips had bright crimson blood lip-gloss with black outliner her hair was still the same shoulder length black with violet high lights only now it has straight black cat ears on her head.

But she was distracted when the well started to emit a blue glow and then a boy...around her age with silver hair and white furry triangle DOG ears around 6'2' …..which was pretty tall since even with her heels she was only a 5'6' in a red er…..kimono….yell in a gruff voice" Wrench would you HURRY UP we need to go look for MORE jewel shards" a young girl's voice screamed out from the well "SIT BOY! My name is KA-GO-ME STOP CALLING ME WRENCH!" The necklace….no subduing charm glowed and seems to pull the boy face first into the ground crating a small size crater of his shape. A girl came out of the well in a school uniform of green and white with hair curled at the end of the shoulder which was a little longer then her own with stormy blue eyes sparkling with fire and mirth dancing in her eyes. Then as if she had just realized that they had company.

When she or now known as Kagome turned and looked at the senshi of death destruction and rebirth partly hidden by the shadows of the trees and looked her in the eyes she'd felt……..warm not physically but at her heart a feeling that she never had after she gotten **all **of her memories back…….Then the boy turned at looked the direction Kagome as looking at he looked partly shocked that he didn't realize that she was there. Then he gripped on to the handle of his sword which looked **a good deal **rusted to the neko (cat) yokai with the small smile on the face staring at the two of them. Then the boy pulled out the sword and it transformed he was shocked when the girl didn't look impressed or surprise but mildly quizzical with one delicate eyebrow raised. The boy was about to charge at her but the girl Kagome stop him she said "sit boy " in a low whispering voice but the charm did what it was suppose to do. That led to several strings of curses and when he got up her started screaming at her" Wrench had you've GONE crazy from those so call tests YOU TAKE BACK AT HOME?YOU'RE SIDING WITH THE ENEMY NOW!" Kagome responded with another "sit boy" louder and angrier this time. When he got up and before he could start ranting she stated"Inuyasha look at her clothing she's back from my era…….yet she is a yokai….." The only respond she got was a gruff remake "She's even MORE scarcely dress then YOU are" Which earned him a death glare from the messiah of silence and another ever angrier shouts of "SIT BOY!SIT BOY!SIT BOY! " every verse said after the boy got up which continued for at least 20 min.Not noticing that the dark princess smile a small smile hardly noticeable adoring her crimson red lips violet eyes dancing with amusement while the two go along with their daily routine of "sit boy's."

Saturn-Another chap done!  
Neko-yes now RR thankyouverymuch  
Next chap-They finally make intros. And have an encounter with Fluffy-chan……er……..I mean Seeshomaru-sama…..who is somewhat interested in this new neko yokai and definitely need to talk about her 'indecent clothing'


End file.
